


When Cote met Michael

by Mote4ever



Category: NCIS, NCIS RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mote4ever/pseuds/Mote4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cote and Michael meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Cote met Michael

Michael and Cote met at an interview. They sat down across from one-another and they read their parts for the NCIS show. And then, Michael drove Cote home and they had sex on his couch.

And two month’s later when Cote was pregnant Michael made her abort the baby.

Now it is 2012, and Michael is married to the bitch Bojana and she made him keep they’re baby Olivia. But then Michael’s Wife dies in an accident. And Cote is they’re for him. And they raised Olivia together, but she was a bitch just like her mother. And they had to send her away.

And they had much cuter babies.


End file.
